Conventionally, feed additives, fertilizers, and other products that facilitate or enhance growth of agricultural products have been sold to end users (e.g., ranchers, farmers, other agricultural workers, and etc.) in customary fashion at fixed prices upon delivery to the end user. The prices of growth-facilitating products are typically based upon a package price, a per unit price (e.g., price per unit weight, price per volume, and etc.), or the like.
The realized prices and futures prices for agricultural goods fluctuate constantly. When the price of a particular agricultural product is particularly low, agricultural businesses are more reluctant to spend money on growth-facilitating products that are sold at fixed prices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pricing system that provides agricultural businesses with flexibility that represents variations in the value that they may receive for their agricultural products.